


i've never felt like a princess

by mozartsounds



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst?, Butterfly Family, Short, it's all about our girl Miss Heinous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozartsounds/pseuds/mozartsounds
Summary: She'll never know why she didn't get the chance to have the title or wear those pretty dresses like all the Butterfly princesses and queens, she'll never know why she didn't even get to grow up much at all with her parents.But she'll get it all back and retrieve what's hers, she's Meteora Butterfly anyways, at least she knows that.





	i've never felt like a princess

She remembers it all too slowly and all too fast.

She sees glimpses, curly black hair, and purple eyes like hers, see's jagged, red skin that she hides with a whispered spell that her mother told her, see's sharp eyes and a monster some would say who's eyes only held but love and comfort for her. She see's laughter and smiles from two people so different but so in love with each other and her. She feels it all to quickly but all too slowly to know all the answers.

She can almost remember it, can almost feel the soft skin of a mother that would hold her, can almost remember a lullaby sung by a forbidden monster who'd sing her to sleep. She remembers playing dolls with mother and father in the morning, tales of people so vile that hated the thought of love and kind people like her parents, is told tales of a line of princesses and powerful queens that she was promised a place in when she was older. _She was so much more older now._

The one thing she knows for sure is her name, _Meteora Butterfly_ , the should've been but didn't princess who never ruled, who's jagged red skin had to be sworn away with the little magic she knew when those people took her mother and her father took her with to run off. She doesn't remember where her father went or how she became to be Miss Heinous, but why was she called a name so vile like that? She wasn't wicked, she was only 7 and wanted to play with her dolls and mommy and daddy, she wasn't mean so why did she grow to earn a name like that?

But she doesn't know yet, she doesn't know why her real, jagged red skin grows back or why her mother is alive when they told her she was dead. But she knows one thing for sure, she's coming for her mom and coming for her dad.

Wherever they are anyways, but she'll find them soon.

She's a Butterfly anyways, she'll get that wand and her parents and everything that was ever wished to her back.

She was the should've been but didn't princess anyways.


End file.
